Alpha and Omega: Darkness 2
by DariaAlpha
Summary: The three months ago, vampire wolves attacked Jasper, claiming many wolves' lives. It came to an end thanks to Claws, but relatives of the victims are still haunted by the memories of the vampires. But what if the vampires aren't gone like the wolves had thought? Rated M for bloody violence/terror, brutality, and some language.
1. Prologue: Hellish Memories

**Author's note:** Yes, I am doing sequel to Darkness, my story about vampire wolves that someone said I should do since I've done so many zombie-based A&O stories. This one will be darker, more violent, and more serious than the original. And there will be no sex in this one to add to the more serious tone, not even for more serious serious. It will be M rated for the violence not anything sexual. The only time there will be is a flashback in this first chapter and that's not. Not even a single sexual reference will be in this story. It will be my most serious one since "Paradise Lost."

Note: Most of this chapter is a flashback using cut-and-paste of scenes from the original, which is why it is so long. And the author's not adds another 300 words to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**Hellish Memories**

The female wolf couldn't sleep. She was haunted with memories of what had taken place three months earlier. A plague of vampire wolves had attacked Jasper Park, claiming the lives of many wolves. And now she was having a nightmare about all the Hell they had caused for the wolves who were still alive. It had all started when Kate, the mother of the Alpha male, Runt, had gotten drunk, and found herself all alone at the river when a wolf called Dakota, her ex-boyfriend from years earlier, had found her, and they had mated because she had been so drunk that she'd forgotten she was married to Humphrey, an Omega and the father of their pups—Claudette, Stinky, and Runt. And that was what she was having a nightmare about now. Not them mating but what had happened after that, even though no one had witnessed any of it. But Kate's body had been found in the river shortly after, before mysteriously disappearing.

_"Your knot is huge!" she cried just before Dakota knotted her. "Please knot me!" was what Kate said that had provoked him to knot her before cumming, but now they couldn't mate because he had done that. "AGH! IT'S IN!" she screamed._

_"And now my fangs are in your neck!" Dakota growled at Kate. "And I'll drink you dry!"_

_Kate, despite still being drunk, gasped, "What?!"_

_"You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked loudly. "I knotted you so I could do this!" And then he had sunk his two front fangs back into Kate's neck. She had felt her blood leaving her body, as if it was going into his fangs!_

_"What are you?!"_

_"Your killer!" Dakota said in an entirely different voice. It was louder…eviler. "Now say goodbye to your throat!" And then he ripped it out, giving himself plenty of Kate's blood to drink, as her head collapsed in a pool of it._

But Claws couldn't wake up after that memory came to an end. She went right to having another dark relapse of those blood events from three months ago. She still remembered coming across the body of Kate shortly after she had been killed by her ex-boyfriend, who had died but returned to life with the help of another vampire-like wolf.

_Claws arrived at the site where, unbeknownst to her, Kate had been killed by her ex-boyfriend, and had her blood drank by him. Claws' hackles, ears, and tail immediately rose when she saw a trail of blood leading to the river. There was a body in the river. As soon as she reached the riverbank, she recognized the body. It was Kate. Her throat was torn open and it seemed like something had punctured her jugular vein as if it'd drank her blood out of it. Claws only knew of a few animals that did such a thing—vampire bats, ticks, fleas, beg bugs, mosquitoes, weasels, stoats, assassin bugs, and some flies. But most of those didn't have teeth, and if they did, teeth that weren't big enough to do something like this. The only ones of those she knew of that could've done this were the weasels and the stoats. The rest were far too small. But, upon closer examination of Kate's mutilated throat and punctured jugular, he realized the teeth were far too large to be any type of rodent. They were—_

_ Wolf teeth! Claws thought in horror. A wolf did this to Kate?! But why? And how? Wolves can't drink blood like weasels and stoats can! I-It makes no sense! I need to get out of here…but there's so much more I have to do first…oh, I hope I get this done fast. I don't want to stick around to find out what killed her!_

_ Claws turned to leave. And as she left, she was unaware of something watching her from amongst the trees. It was a wolf, but not the one who killed Kate. It wasn't Dakota. There was blood on his abnormally large fangs. He stepped out of the clearing, as it was dark enough out for him not need to worry about being burned up by the sunlight. The sun wasn't even out, nor was the moon, but it would be soon. And by then, he was going to have some wolf blood to drink from an unaware victim…_

_Claws hadn't gone very far from the river where she'd found Kate's corpse when she began to get a bad feeling about something. She felt like she was being watched by something. Something evil. It was just one being, she assumed, but it was more evil than anything she'd ever been near in her life. Even more evil than the rogues were, as hard as that was to believe. She felt like it was following her from behind. It was getting darker out and that made her feel worse. Claws was sure her children were beginning to worry about her, even if they were with their aunt, who was Claws' sister, and their cousin Scarlet, an old friend of Mica's whose name came from her fur color. She had red fur—something that was very rare among wolves. It specifically the color scarlet, which was a bright orange-tinged red color. It was said that, on a dark night, or when she wasn't where the sun could shine, such as in a cave or in her den, that Scarlet, the wolf, glowed like the sun because of her scarlet-colored fur._

_ Claws still couldn't believe that Kate was dead, murdered by…who knows what! She could only assume that whatever evil presence she sensed was nearby had to be responsible. There weren't any wolves in all of Jasper Park who wanted Kate dead. The rogue wolves did, but they hadn't been seen in Jasper for over a year-and-a-half. And after how brutally King and Queen had been killed, they wouldn't dare come back unless they wanted to die the same way. And if they did come back, claiming that they wanted to join the Western or Eastern Wolf Packs, Claws was sure that Princess and Runt would probably have them killed if they can't prove their being truthful. Not to mention there was no way in Hell they could ever be sure if they could trust a rogue as a member of their pack. Princess was an exception because she'd actually proven herself loyal by saving Runt's life when he was only a puppy, keeping him safe during the final battle, and fighting that battle. Above, Princess and Melissa had both proven their loyalty to the Jasper wolves when they'd taken part in killing King and Queen, both, Princess's own parents, and their former pack leaders. That was the ultimate test of proving loyalty to another pack—knowing that their former pack leaders were pure evil and taking part in their killing them. And no one could forget how brutally they had killed King and Queen._

_ Claws stopped in her tracks and she got extremely pissed off quickly. "Alright, who is following me?" she asked loudly. "Come on out or are you too chickenshit to show yourself to me?"_

_ "We'll see who is chickenshit, bitch," a low voice said. It sent chills through Claws and gave her a feeling that it belonged to whatever evil she believed was in the area._

_ "Come on out, you fuck!"_

_ "You'll regret saying that," the voice said again before a wolf with light gray fur, missing in patches, came out of the forest. The irises of his eyes were glowing fire red and his eyeballs were a bright yellow. Claws felt like she was staring into a fire as she stared into his eyes. She knew not to look into this odd wolf's eyes when he opened his mouth, revealing oddly oversized fangs. She'd never seen a wolf with fangs this and knew he was a—_

_ "Vampire!" Claws screamed. "You're a vampire!"_

_ "Yes!" the wolf snarled. "Now let me at your throat! I'm parched of blood! You look like a healthy wolf!"_

_ "How about you let me at your throat so I can tear it open!" Claws countered, using this vampire wolf's words against him._

_ "You should know that won't kill me if you know what I am!"_

_ Before Claws had a chance to react, she was tackled by this vampire wolf, who pinned her to the ground. And when she failed getting him off her, she was stunned and horrified. She could only assume that this vampire wolf had super strength or some shit like that. Otherwise, she would've thrown this fucker straight to Hell and back!_

_ "What are you waiting for?!" Claws roared. "Just drink my blood and get it over with!"_

_ That caused the vampire wolf to hesitate and his hesitation seemed to make Claws even angrier. She went into a vulgar rant soon as she noticed this wolf was hesitating. Why had he pinned her to the ground then was now afraid to kill her?_

_ "Come on you fucking pussy...are you afraid to drink my blood that YOU'LL FUCKING CHOKE ON IT?! Listen to me you fucking shit bag...if you want to drink my blood, let me tear your dick off first, and shove it down your fucking throat then pull your entrails out your fucking asshole before I try to put them back in FUCKING PLACE BEFORE I MURDER YOU!"_

_ "So be it, you Beta whore," the vampire insulted her one last time before putting his fangs up to Claws' throat. She closed her eyes, blacked out, and felt nothing. Even with her eyes closed tight, she swore she heard a commotion going on right above her, the sound of flesh getting cut, something getting her head went. And then all was silent. When Claws didn't feel any pain after about a minute of not moving, after the commotion had ended, she re-opened her eyes to see the vampire was dead. He'd been decapitated by…well, Claws didn't know who or what, but at least she was safe now._

_ Claws stood up and realized there was blood all over the clearing, herself, and the dead vampire wolf. Blood was gushing out of the stump of a neck where his head had been only two or three minutes earlier. There was something sticking out of his broken ribcages, which his heart showed throat. It looked like a wooden stake or something and it had been buried deep into this wolf's heart. His head was impaled on another stack, which had been stuck into the ground next to a third stake that had something on it. It seemed to be a note or something like that. It was blowing in the cool night breeze._

_ Claws approached the stake with a note on it. She was seemingly relieved beyond belief that someone had saved her life. Obviously written by whoever had saved her, it was written in the blood of the vampire. The way it was written suggested that a wolf had done it with his own claws, after dipping them in the blood of this vampire wolf. There was plenty of it, considering the heart had been stabbed open with one of these wooden stakes._

_ It was written in the sparsely used written language of wolves, which all wolves knew fluently, even if it hadn't been used it many years. It was a random pattern of small paw prints and scribbled "letters." No wolves from the generation wolves such as Kate, Humphrey, and Claws belonged had ever used their written language even if they all knew all to read it, and write it, with their claws. The note read:_

_ "Meet me in the forest outside the Western Pack's Territory tomorrow morning. Do NOT come out at night unless you want to be saved by me a second time. You got lucky this tell. I'll tell you what exactly is going on when you meet me. And I'll tell you how to stop it if you promise me this: admittance into your back so I can tell all of its members what's really going on. It's more than just the virus making some of your pack members sick. You'll find out who killed that she-wolf lying dead in the river, what he really is, and why. I'll also tell you everything that happened when that saved your life. Keep this note with you until you come to meet me and I'll destroy it so they don't know where it is."_

She still remembered meeting that, Nytmen, who had been half vampire due to events of his earlier life that had led to him hunting down the vampires that killed his family and him being half of one of them. He had been cursed with having to drink the blood of the living, in smaller amounts than what a full-blown vampire had needed, or he would've died. But Nytmen was dead, having gave his own life to save Claws, his pregnant and widowed mate.

Claws couldn't wake up from her gruesome and hellish nightmares. She was now remembering how Banja, the mother of Mica, who was Stinky's mate, had been killed brutally by the vampires when she had run off to mourn her mate.

_Banja was extremely tempted to drink that water just so she wouldn't have to live anymore. What reason was there for her to live? She was living with two wolves she didn't even know and the only wolves who she did know in this entire territory were her children, but she doubted that any of them would want her! Mica would, but Stinky wouldn't allow it because of how Banja and Griffin had treated his mate, who was their disowned daughter. Her life had gone to shit just because her mate was killed by these vampires._

_ No, Banja thought, my life went to shit when I let Griffin convince me to arrange a marriage for Mica! He should've just let her marry whomever she wanted and not been such a dick about it! He ruined my life and convinced me to ruin all of our children's lives, too! I hope he's happy with burning in Hell because he deserves it…_

_ "…and I'm glad that vampire tore his fuckin' throat open!" Banja shouted aloud. Then she went into a profane condemning of the vampires. "Where the fuck are you?!" she roared. "Show your ugly faces! It's getting dark out—are you too fucking pussy to DRINK MY BLOOD! You already murdered my scumbag of a mate, so what makes his blood more fucking attractive than my blood IS?! HUH?! Are you afraid of me! I've always said dead things are pussies!"_

_ "At least I don't have a loose one, you whore," Banja heard a scratchy female voice said._

_ "I wouldn't have married her if I was the wolf I killed," she heard a male voice say._

_ Banja turned around and saw five vampire wolves standing there. Two males and three females. She recognized each of them. First, there was Dakota, the one who killed her mate. Then there was a female next to him—it was her older sister. She wasn't sure who the other two females were, but the second male wolf was Garth. She knew who he was because he'd been the teacher of Alpha school since Winston retired from the role as the teacher and as the Western Pack Leader. Garth had been there when Mica had been taken to Alpha school by her father._

_ "I smell good, fresh blood in her!" Garth, now a vampire, said. No one was aware, yet, that his body had disappeared from the den the deceased were stored in before their funerals. The others were possibly the wolves who'd died with him before Lilly's eyes. He didn't have any concern for Lilly or their pups now. All he wanted was some blood! He'd drink Lilly's if it came to that. She was nothing to Garth now that he was a vampire!_

_ "Get her!" Dakota shouted._

_ Banja screamed as she tried to run away, but was pinned done by four of the vampires. There was one vampire wolf at each of her four limbs. And there was no escape, either. Banja now realized who the second female was. It was Kate._

_ "Now," Kate was saying, "you have two options. The first one is this: if you want, I will just bite you, and we'll wait for you to transform, then you can call me your queen! Or, we can all drink your blood until you're dry and nothing more than a shriveled up corpse!"_

_ "You can drink my blood and I hope you all fucking choke to death on it!" Banja screamed. "Just get it over with!"_

_ "Be that way," Kate said sourly. "You heard her. Show her no mercy."_

_ The five vampire wolves attacked Banja like a swarm and they sank their fangs into her in five different spots. Banja screamed in agony the entire time as she felt blood leaving her body so quickly that it caused her flesh and fur to contract. She felt it squeezing against her bones until it got so tight that her eyeballs popped out of her head after she died. The vampires didn't stop until there wasn't an ounce of blood left in Banja's body. They'd lived up to what Kate said. Her body was just a shriveled up corpse now. No blood left in her body to drink._

_ And she wouldn't become a vampire because Kate had just crushed Banja's skull underneath one of her hind legs. It crushed like an egg, only spilling her gray, bloodless brains into the river before they kicked her body into it, too._

And there was one last thing Claws couldn't forget. It was when she had gone to the vampire wolves' lair to destroy their Alpha female, Queen, who had been King's mate in life. Claws had never been so scared in her entire life until that moment and it would be the last thing she'd ever forget about. This next memory wasn't about when she had been chased by Queen but the final moments of the conflict with the vampire wolves.

_ When she was dead and gone—hopefully from old age and not the vampires—Claws wouldn't care what happened next regarding the vampires because she wouldn't be around for it. Or would she? Raven had died 200 years ago, killed by the vampire queen of that time, who had died with her, but she'd been reincarnated into another life. Raven was now Claws, who had found her true self in this moment as she laid here in this blood. She was entirely covered in blood because she'd been underneath the blood from the cave above here when the floor had collapsed. She'd landed in this pool of blood and the blood from above had splashed all over her orange body, staining it red. But she looked browner due to the blood having since dried. She'd been down here at least half an hour, maybe more, maybe less. Claws didn't know. And she didn't give a fuck either. She just wanted to kill the vampire queen who was standing over her. Just a few more inches forward and Claws would have the perfect chance to strike, to take her head off and end this all—hopefully forever. She hoped there would be no more vampires in Jasper Park, even a thousand years after she was dead and gone. But she probably would be reincarnated into another wolf, maybe even an animal of another species, just as Raven had reincarnated into Claws._

_ Now, Claws, now, she heard a voice in her head. It was Raven again. Strike now or you'll never have a chance. She's about to strike you._

_ "NO!" Claws roared, much to the horror of Queen who had no protection now. She'd ordered the vampires to block the entranced off with a large stone and they'd done just that. They hadn't heard Claws' roar "NO!" nor would they hear, see or smell what happened next._

_ She was gripping her blade tighter than ever before with a new braveness in her, that of Raven, that of a true vampire hunter and of a half vampire wolf like Nytmen had been, and like Claws had been during her past life. And she swung the blade at Queen's neck before the Alpha female of the vampires could react. They both heard the sound of flesh slicing as Claws swung the knife at Queen's throat and as Queen swung her claws toward the wolf of the same name. Blood sprayed, leaving patches of red all over Claws dry bloodstained body. It wasn't Claws' blood but that of Queen. She'd slashed the vampires'' Alpha female so deep into the throat that she could see the bone at the other side. The blade had cut through Queen's esophagus and windpipe. Blood was gushing out of her neck like a fountain. There was so much of it but Claws ignored its existence. She stood up now. She was less afraid in this moment than she ever had been the entire time she'd been in the vampires' lair up to now. She didn't feel like her real self as she raised the blade again and swung it one last time._

_ There was a *crack* as the blade impacted with Queen's spinal column, breaking the bone and severing her head. There was one thud as her head landed on the ground and a second when her body followed. Claws wasn't done. She took the blade and thrust it into Queen's chest so hard that it busted upon impact. But it got the intended job done, too. The busted blade was buried deep in the heart of Queen. Claws wanted to be sure this bitch was dead and that did it for sure, if severing Queen's head hadn't. But now she had to get out of here. If she were going to die, she would not die in the night but in the light of the sun. Being in this big cave—this vampire lair—was like being in a permanent night and Claws wouldn't die here, if it came to that. She would die where she could see the real world now. She wanted to see the world she had just saved before her death, if she was going to die. She would die a happy wolf, even if she were pregnant, because she'd destroyed the vampires' Alpha female and they had no one to lead them now but Claws. She was unofficially the queen of the vampires now that she'd killed the real one. Even King, or whoever the Alpha male of these fucking bloodsuckers was, would listen to her now. The Alpha female was the leader of vampire 'packs' rather than the Alpha male, as was the case in packs of normal wolves. But during mating season, the Alpha female took over and was in charge of even the Alpha male._

_ Claws reeked of the order of blood of living wolves and she no longer smelled like the onion juice that had masked her scent until when she'd fallen through the hole in the chamber above here. She smelled more like a living wolf than she ever had. Claws would be torn to pieces by the vampires just outside this chamber if she went that way. She couldn't go that way unless she wanted to die._

_ "There has to be another way out of here," she whispered to herself in a desperate voice. "I can't die here. Not now. I must get back to the Western Territory…to tell the others." Claws now realized that she was bleeding from a gash on her ribs. Thankfully, it wasn't because of any of the vampires. She'd cut herself when she'd landed on the broken glass from her bottles of onion and garlic juice that had been strapped to her body._

_ Then she saw it. There was another tunnel at the back of this cave. She realized it was the same one she'd taken to the chamber of the vampire queen. And in that chamber, Claws had seen another tunnel with light shining out of it. That had to be a way to the surface. As Claws went through that tunnel for a second time, she heard voices from the chamber she'd just left—in the nick of time, it seemed. It wasn't the voice of Raven guiding her but the vampires shouting about how their queen was dead. Claws knew she'd left a trail of blood and they were shouting about following it. She took off in a dead run when she heard the running pawsteps of the vampire wolves entering the tunnel she was in!_

_ Shit! Claws thought. They'd found her! She was done for now and not even Raven possessing her body again could save her now. She could only hope that Queen's followers would realize that Claws had killed their queen. Not just some normal intruder or a slave, and would listen to her. Nytmen had told Claws that they would follow any command of whoever killed their Alpha female. And that was her, so Claws hoped he was right and hadn't been speculating about such a thing because her life depended on Nytmen's words now!_

_ Claws made it to the former chamber of the vampire Alpha female but wasn't safe yet. She could hear the voices of the other vampires, her followers, getting closet yet. She darted for the tunnel with the light source coming out of it, jumping over the hole in the chamber floor this time, and screamed with pure terror as she ran for the light. She was so close to the light, so close to being safe!_

_ "You won't get away, you murderer!" she heard a male voice roar. It was King. "You murdered our queen and now we'll tear you to pieces! I've brought every vampire in Jasper with me and you won't get away!"_

_ Claws didn't say anything but kept on running until she found herself on top of a rock formation. She ran out to the edge of the rock outcropping so she was fully exposed to the sunlight but she didn't turn to stone and ashes like Nytmen had. She wasn't even part vampire like he had been. At least not in this life, but as her past life Raven she had been. And it was Raven who was thinking and acting now, not Claws. Claws was gone mentally, completely taken over by Raven. She wasn't afraid of anyone as she stared into the darkness of the tunnel flooding with the army of vampires. An army of the dead—an army of the undead._

_ And that army of vampires stopped dead in their tracks when they saw how Claws had gone into the sunlight._

_ "What?!" Claws shouted at them. "Are you vampires too pussyfoot to come and get me just because I'm in the sun?! You chased me all this way because I killed your queen and now you don't want to finish me off?!"_

_ "You killed her," King said, "and now you are our leader, but we aren't going to follow the orders of the enemy!"_

_ Claws changed again. She was still physically Claws but everything else about her became Raven once again. "You will listen to me!" Raven spoke through Claws' body. "Or will come in there and decapitate every one of you just like I did your queen 200 years ago, not that any of you were around then! Are you all really going to go against the customs of the vampires and kill your new queen only because she killed the old one? What kind of vampires are you, to not follow your ancient customs? You know what they are. I killed Queen and so now I am your Alpha female."_

_ The army of vampires was stunned. King changed his tone. "Yes," he said. "What do you want us to do?"_

_ "I want you to all destroy yourselves," Raven spoke again. "I want every one of you to step out into the sun and let it turn you to stone. I'll take care of the rest. This word is not a place for vampires—you must all be destroyed." Then she added this lie, "And I will destroy myself once all of you are gone. There cannot be any remnants of our existence."_

_ And then Raven let go of the control she had over Claws' body. Claws was her normal self again. As the vampires came out of the darkness of the tunnel, she grasped her blade and turned to look out toward the horizon. She wanted to stare at the sun again as if it would be the last time she did. Claws heard the vampire wolves screaming a chorus of agony as they were burned up into statue-like replicas of themselves that quickly collapsed into piles of ash._

_ It was all so remarkable for Claws to see this happening all so quickly. The remaining vampires arrive had after she killed their queen and they'd stood in the way of Claws survival—her covered in blood all over. The vampires, who hadn't yet burned up entirely, even though they were experiencing excruciating pain, stepped to the side and let her pass. They weren't attacking her at all primarily because they knew Claws was the new queen, whether they liked it or not._

_ Claws walked backed to cliff edge one last time as sun rose higher in the sky. She sighed in relief and peace. It was all over…_

And it was over. Not just those hellish few weeks involving the vampire wolves, but Claws' nightmares. She woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, waking up her children who had decided to stay with their mother, for Claws' own safety, even if the vampires were all dead, ever since that had taken place. Their names were Dahlia, Kara, Christina, Jordon, Justin, and Scar. Dahlia was named for a sad song Claws had heard playing on a radio shortly after her mate, Scar, was killed, while Scar was named for their father who was murdered by rogue wolves from Banff a few years earlier.

"Mother, what is it?" Dahlia, the oldest, asked.

Claws was gasping quickly as she sat him. "Oh, just another nightmare about those vampire wolves," she told them quietly.

"Do not worry about them, Mother," Kara said. "They're gone and there is no chance of them ever returning. You destroyed them all three months ago when you lead them all into the sun."

"It may be over," Claws replied, "but I'll never forget what happened then…"


	2. Antics at The Howling Rock

**Chapter 1:**

**Antics at the Howling Rock**

The Howling Rock was a mountain located in the middle of Jasper Park, where wolves went to find or howl with their mates. It was where wolf couples went to prove their love for each other, as well.

A few pairs of wolves were just arriving at The Howling Rock to take part in the Moonlight Howl. Those pairs were Princess and Runt, Claudette and Fleet, Magril and Liam, Candy and Mooch, among many others. There were also a few widow and widower wolves arriving—Claws, Humphrey, Lilly, Mica, and Garth. Except in the case of Claws, all of their mates were killed by the vampire wolves a year earlier. They hoped to find new mates, even if they would never forget their first true loves. Claws' mate, Scar, had been killed two years earlier by the rogues.

But Claws was not just looking for a mate, which would be her throat after Nytmen and Scar's deaths. She was drunk beyond belief because of all the fermented berries she had eaten and—

"I'M FUCKING HORNY NOW!" Claws suddenly screamed in a drunken voice, immediately drawing the attention of every wolf who was at The Howling Rock.

"Please tell me that's just the fermented berries talking and not her body's instinct," Daria, a blind wolf, whispered to Nars, the father of Fleet and Magril, and her mate.

"You never know with Claws," Nars told her. "You know what time of year it is, right?"

"Yes, yes," Daria sighed. She knew it was the wolf mating season and that many females were in heat. Daria was one of them and now it seemed Claws was as well, given what she had just screamed. Drunk or not, it did not really matter. A she-wolf could always tell when she was in heat, regardless of her level of impairment.

Daria and Nars, among many others, started with disbelief as Claws tried seducing a single wolf, the same age as her, called Scott. She was touching him in ways the other wolves wished they could unsee. Or not see to begin with. Someone commented about how Daria was lucky to be a blind wolf in this moment. That wolf ended up being cuffed across the head by Lois. Daria's younger sister hated when someone commented about Daria's condition in a negative or less than serious fashion.

"When I start snaring fermented berries," Claws was saying to Scott in a drunken and sing-songy voice, "my pussy does all my thinking. Everyone knows that!" Every word out of her mouth was heavily slurred because of the effect the berries had on her.

Princess rolled her eyes. Claws was one of her closest friends, but even Princess hated seeing the result of Claws consuming too many fermented berries.

"I can't believe her," Princess said to Runt, her slightly younger mate who was on the verge of going insane over Princess' heat. She knew Runt wanted to put himself inside of her and he would get it. _But not here_, she thought. _I hope he remembers who the dominant wolf in our relationship is._ Princess tried not to laugh at the thought of riding him in their den later.

"Cause Claws is just so damn sexual," she slurred again in the same sing-songy voice. Many of the wolves were beginning to wonder if she even knew she was saying these things. "That dick on my mind is just so damn edible!"

In that moment, the entire crowd of wolves gasped, and almost expected Claws to engage in oral sex with Scott on the spot because of her sleazy words. Hopefully those were just words coming out of her mouth because of her drunken state. The wolves hoped she would not be putting something in her mouth in place of them!

"I swear, if Claws starts munching on his dick," Daria said with disgust, "everyone will be seeing my last meal. And I'm the blind one!"

"I don't see her doing that where everyone can see it, drunk or not," Nars assured her. But he, a normal sensible wolf, sensed Daria's heat and almost could not help himself. "But you can come to my den later and do it to me, if you want."

Daria smiled. But her tone did not match her facial expression. "Gladly," she said. "Let's go do that now. Anything is better than watching Claws acting like this." Daria and Nars left The Howling Rock for their nearby den before they heard what Claws said to Scott next.

Claws' words were more slurred than ever now. No one could imagine how much longer it would be before Claws passed out from the effect the berries.

"If if so got a little problem…" Claws was referring to how aroused Scott was because of her actions. "…there's one easy way we can stop it. It starts with your dick in my mouth!"

Claws then let out a noise that was best described as a hiccup then she suddenly fell flat on her back. The fermented berry juice in her system had finally gotten the best of Claws, and she passed out.

"Good," Princess said to Runt, almost letting out a sigh of relief over the fact that Claws had passed out. "Now we can howl in peace for a little while."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> All of the things Claws said in this chapter come from the songs "Le Deux," "Everywhere I Go," "El Urgencia," and "One More Bottle" by Hollywood Undead. I just modified them slightly so they made more sense for a female character to say.


	3. Just a Cold

**Chapter 2:**

**Just a Cold**

Claudette was ill and Runt was worried greatly about her. She claimed she was fine, but her little brother and her grandmother Eve knew better. They were both worried, as was the Omega wolf called Candy. They had all (except for Runt) seen many sick wolves in their time as pack healers, all much sicker than Claudette was, but they had never seen a wolf with this sort of illness.

Claudette was pale as a ghost, had bloodshot eyes, and could not stop sneezing, coughing, and sweating. It was a cold sweat, something that was very rare for wolves. The irises of her eyes were a dull green color. She looked like living death because of how dull her fur and eye colors were now.

"It's just a cold, I swear," Claudette said in a raspy voice. "A really bad cold."

"Have you even seen what you look like?" Candy asked her. "I would think you're a ghost if I didn't know any better. I've seen wolves in your condition say they're perfectly fine only to die an hour later. Let us take care of you before it's too late."

"Claudette," Eve said, "listen to me. Your mother, my son-in-law, brought you here and said to take good care of you. I'll do just that and make sure nothing happens to you. You and Runt are all Humphrey as left, after what happened to Kate and Stinky last year." She was talking about how the vampires had taken Kate and Stinky from them brutally. "Now lay down before I make you."

Claudette gulped. No matter how ill she was, Claudette knew that her grandmother did not make threats. She only made promises. The Eastern wolves knew that very well from when she had said this to them: "If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will RIP out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Claudette lay down on her side, belly facing toward the other wolves in the healers' den.

A brown male wolf called Fleet entered the den now. He was Claudette's mate and had just heard of her illness from two gossipy porcupine sisters called Frieda and Fran. They had been talking to Daria and Nars about Claudette when Fleet, and Fleet had overheard them.

Fleet immediately began weeping when he saw how sickly Claudette looked. "How did this happen?" he bawled. "She was perfectly fine last night!"

"What don't you tell us everything that happened?" Eve asked her grandson-in-law softly.

"W-We had been chasing each other through the tall grass near The Howling Rock when Claudette vanished," Fleet explained in a shaky voice. "I had thought she was just playing with me, but when she finally did return, she…she was screaming about being attacked by a lone male wolf and bleeding from two holes in her neck."

Candy immediately checked all around Claudette's neck until she found the wound Fleet had just described. "It's still there," she said, moving Claudette's mane out of the way for the others to see. "If I didn't know any better, I would think a wolf actually bothered to bite her with only his two front fangs instead of all of his teeth."

Runt gasped. "That sounds like v…"

"Don't say it!" Fleet cut him off harshly. "Claws killed them ALL a year ago when she went after them!"

"I'm just saying what it _could_ be," Runt countered just as harshly.

"You aren't the one whose mate is sick!" Fleet snarled. "Now leave and go put yourself inside your mate's mouth while I MOURN MINE!"

"Fleet," Candy said in a rough tone. He stared and nothing else. "I know you're going through a lot, but you can just fuck off if you ever talk to Runt or anyone like that again."

"What did you say to me?" Fleet barked then threatening approached Candy.

"FLEET!" Eve snarled, provoking her grandson-in-law to freeze. He had recognized her voice immediately and felt a chill go up his spine. "Go be with Claudette and keep your mouth shut. One more word like that out of your mouth, and I'll tell you to leave, sick mate or not."

Fleet said nothing more as he went to lay down by his ailing mate's side. Or at least he intended to do that. When Claudette began convulsing suddenly, Runt and Fleet both screamed, and forgot about how angry they had been at each other. They watched in horror and held each other, as Eve and Candy tried to stabilize Claudette.

It all happened so fast. Runt had to re-experience the same pain he had with Stinky—his older brother who was decapitated by the vampire wolves—a year ago. Claudette died before her mate and little brother's eyes without having a chance to be saved. And Runt had flashbacks of Stinky's death when he saw Claudette's lifeless body for the first time.


	4. Lois' Horrifying Discovery

**Chapter 3:**

**Lois' Horrifying Discovery**

Lois was the younger and overprotective sister of Daria, the first blind wolf to join the united Eastern and Western Packs, and the first Omega wolf with the physical build and strength of an Alpha. Lois was overprotective of Daria because of the fact that her older sister's disability—blindness—had made the first two years of her life a living hell. The now dead Alpha male of the part of the Southern Pack that lived at Rabbit Poo Mountain had tried to kill Daria when she was a pup and had killed her mother for protecting her pup. But he was gone, taken away by the ghost of Daria and Lois' mother.

But, even though the head wolf was dead, that did not mean Lois no longer had a reason to be overprotective of Daria. She had one huge reason and one possibly minor reason. That one huge reason was anyone could take advantage of a blind wolf and force her to do things she did not want to. Daria was all but defenseless. The minor reason was Nars, even if he was Daria's mate. There was a dark truth to Nars' past that not a lot of wolves knew about. He was the son of the head wolf. But Nars had never known the head wolf as a father as he had wanted to adopt Nars out. So, as a result of hearing that, the then puppy Nars had run away from the pack at Rabbit Poo Mountain until wolves from the Northern Pack found him, and adopted him out.

Both Daria and Lois knew that Nars wanted absolutely nothing to do with his dead father. They had told him about what the head wolf had done to their family. Nars had even condemned his father and his heartless actions. It was not Nars' actions but his physical appearances that instinctively caused Lois to be overprotective of Daria. It was easy to tell that Nars was the son of the head wolf. Albeit the disowned one.

Lois knew how Daria loved Nars greatly, even giving him oral sex the night Claws was drunk at The Howling Rock, but she could not stop worrying about how Nars greatly resembled their mother's killer. Daria did not realize this for herself due to her blindness.

Of course, Lois had not seen Daria ever since she had left The Howling Rock with Nars to orally pleasure him. That gave Lois reason to worry. About both Daria and Nars. She had heard of the vampire incident from a year ago, a time before she had joined the Western Pack, and then what happened to Claudette just yesterday. So having not seen or heard from Daria and Nars greatly concerned Lois. She was heading for their den near The Howling Rock, hoping to find her sister and brother-in-law.

"Daria!" Lois called out. "Nars! Where are you? It's been three days!"

"Help!"

Lois' ears shot straight up. It was Daria! And Lois could tell that her screams were coming from the tall grass all around The Howling Rock.

"Daria! Where are you?" Lois howled.

"Get away!" Daria screamed.

That was enough to track her sister down and she found Daria by crashing into her.

"Oh, Lois!" Daria wailed.

"What happened?!" Lois asked urgently. She was holding her blind older sister in a hug. "Where's Nars?"

"I don't care where he is!" Daria screamed. "He did this to me!"

Lois felt something dripping onto her chest before she noticed it was a fluid dripping down Daria's face and within her mouth. It was an off-white color. Lois knew what it was just because of her sister's words "Nars did this to me". Semen. It was semen all over Daria's face and the inside of her mouth.

And Lois knew it belonged to Nars. Whom else could it belong to? Daria had not been with anyone else other than Nars for the past three days. That worthless wolf had orally raped her sister, Lois felt her gut, and she could only begin to imagine what else had done to her in the past three days! And he was probably running away now. But she would find Nars and tear it off of him so he would not do this again.

If she did not kill him first!

* * *

><p>"Nars!" Lois roared as she ran back to the area in the Western Territory where the wolf dens were located. "Where the fuck is Nars?!"<p>

Everyone stared. It was not just because of Lois acting almost out-of-character but also Daria and the fluids all over her gray face.

"Princess!" Lois roared again, having gotten no answer. "Someone get Princess and Runt out here. NOW!"

"What is going on?" Princess asked as she and Runt came over the scene a few minutes later, after being found by Claws and Candy.

"Just look at Daria's face and you'll get your damn answer," Lois growled.

Princess and Runt did just that then they gasped, almost with horror, when they saw the semen all over Daria's face.

"Who did this?" Runt growled.

"Nars!" Lois snapped.

"I'll tear his throat out if I see him again," Runt snarled, almost evilly. "Where is he now, Daria?"

"I last saw him…" Daria cried. "…in the tall grass near our den around The Howling Rock." She collapsed in a bawling heap. "Find him…"

"Oh, I'll do much more than find him!" Runt yelled. "He'll wish he was never born when Lois and I are done with him."

"I'll make Nars wish he was in Hell if I get my teeth and claws into him!" Lois roared.

* * *

><p>"NARS!" Lois roared at the top of her lungs as a group of Alphas and Betas, as well as Runt, searched all around The Howling Rock for Nars.<p>

Princess was leading the group of Alphas—Lois, Fleet, Magril, her Alpha pups Terra and Danny, and Melissa. Runt was with them, too. He and Princess, ever since becoming mates, were inseparable and always made decisions together.

Claws was leading the group of Betas—Hutch, Candu, and at least four other wolves. She was the strongest Beta in the United Pack, who once lived a past life as a half vampire wolf called Raven, who was responsible for destroying the vampire threat in Jasper several hundred years ago. Claws had repeated history by doing the same to the vampires last year. Only she had survived the conflict, unlike Raven. But she had repeated history in a second way, as well. She had lost one mate, Scar, to the Banff rogues two years ago, and another, a half vampire wolf called Nytmen, to the vampire wolves only a year after that. She was pregnant with Nytmen's pups but that did not stop Claws from going about her day like she had before getting pregnant for a second time.

"We'll find him," Claws assured Runt and Lois. "I won't let Nars get away with what he did to Daria. None of us will. And I'll be the last one to let that piece of shit get away with rape. What kind of pussy rapes a blind wolf?" Claws continued ranting. "Daria couldn't defend herself when he did that to him! I should kill him for what he did!"

"Just let us give him a piece of our minds first," Magril said in a harsh voice. "And maybe beat him within an inch of his life." She did not care if it was her father she was talking about or not. She no longer had any respect for Nars after hearing about this.

Fleet and Magril could not believe what their father had done to Daria, to a blind wolf! He orally raped an almost defenseless wolf! What kind of heartless wolf could do such a thing? Nars knew that Daria could not defend herself against him. That was probably why he had done it. Just to take advantage of her to pleasure himself.

"I can't believe him!" Fleet yelled. "How could I father do this to anyone, let alone Daria? I thought he loved her!"

"She sure doesn't love him now," Melissa said. Being a former rogue, Melissa had known many sick, twisted, and even brutal wolves in her life before leaving Banff. But none of the Banff rogues ever raped a disabled or defenseless wolf. Even the rogues knew better than to do such a thing. The thought of such an act sickened all of the rogues greatly.

"I hope Nars goes to Hell for what he did to my sister," Lois spat. "I would love to go there with him just to watch him burn. And I would love nothing more than to send him there myself."

"I smell him," Danny said. He was the second oldest of Princess and Runt's children. Terra was the oldest and Sam was the youngest. Sam was not here with his older siblings but had stayed behind with his mate Gemma to comfort her. She had been shocked and horrified by what Nars did to Daria, and had fainted on the spot.

"Where is he?" Hutch said with bared fangs. "I want to make him suffer horribly for what he did to Daria."

"I'll join you," Candu agreed.

"The two of you can have seconds," Lois growled at them. "He did this to _my_ sister, not yours. I'll be damned if I let anyone else but Runt and myself get to Nars first."

"There he is!" Terra yelled suddenly.

"Where?!" Lois howled madly.

"He just went into the tall grass after sticking his head out and seeing us," Terra said.

"Come on, Runt," Lois growled for…no one knew how many times she had growled now. The other wolves had lost count. "This pussy isn't going to get away. Not now. We'll get him and make him pay dearly for what he did to my sister."

Runt and Lois howled angrily, madly, as they gave chase after Nars through the tall grass. The two of them split up and ran through the grass in opposite directions early on. This action allowed Runt and Lois to quickly flank Nars without him realizing it until it was too late for him to defend himself. The two wolves jumped through the air and landed on top of Nars' back. He yelped in pain as Runt and Lois forcibly pinned him to the ground. Nars was lucky they had not broken his back, something both of them wished he happened.

"You aren't going anywhere, Nars." Lois was snarling and showing her fangs as she lay over Nars' head. Runt was as well, lying across Nars' back. "And you will pay for what you did."

"What I did!" Nars gasped. "Daria wanted that!"

"LIES!" Lois roared and then put her fangs dangerously close to Nars' neck as he screamed. "She would never want that from anyone!"

Nars would be lucky if she did not rip his throat out for saying that.


End file.
